Dokuritzu no Iro
by hi2000
Summary: A kunoichi from the hidden waterfall moved to Konoha and becomes teamates with Itachi Uchiha. ItachiXOC other pairings will be revieled later. Note the OCs aren't based off of anyone, I just made them.
1. It all begins

Before I start here's some information on the OCS.

Name: Iro Pedaru

Age: 15

Hair: Shoulder-length, purple

Eyes: grey

Name meaning: Iro-Color_Pedaru-Pedal

Name: Unmei Pedaru

Age: 18

Hair: Choppy, Black

Eyes: Green

Name meaning: Unmei-Destiny, Fate, Fortune, Doom_ Pedaru- Pedal

Quick note- In this fic. Itachi's 15 years old and trying out for the ANBU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was Spring. I was at the bridge. I had my waterfall headband in my hand. The smell of flowers flooded the air in mixed aromas. I turned closed my eyes, and dropped the headband into the water. I will not be needing it anymore._

Itachi sighed. It wasn't his idea to join the ANBU anyway. He ran his fingers through his inky black hair. His eyes wandered around the room. He was the only one in there. 'My instructor must be late' he thought. He closed his eyes.

'**Wake up Itachi!**' came a bellowing voice. 'Eeeekkkk!!!!' Itachi freaked out.

'H-how long was I asleep?'

'About five minutes'

'This is just great!' Itachi thought to himself. 'I'm never going to get into the ANBU this way!

'Anyway I'm glad you're up.' his instructor seemed calm again. 'A kunoichi from the hidden waterfall moved here last week. And she's going to be your partner in your ANBU training.'

Iro walked into the room. Itachi smirked. 'She sure didn't look like ANBU material, too innocent-looking.' Itachi thought to himself.

She sat down next to him, smiling.

The next two hours of the class was very boring, even though Itachi is known for being serious most of the time, the only things he picked up was, blah, blah, blah something about chakra, blah, blah, so on so fourth.

After the lecture Iro spoke to Itachi.

'So Itachi, I'm making dinner tonight, if you want to come over you can.'

Itachi and Iro walked home together not saying anything. 'So Iro.' Itachi began, breaking the silence. 'What brought you to Konoha?'

Iro looked at her feet. 'We had a tragedy in the family. We came here to get away from it.'

'We?'

'Yeah I live with my older sister.'

'Ah'

Itachi dropped Iro off at her house. As he was walking home he smirked. 'She sure won't last long.' he thought to himself. 'She'll get killed on the first mission.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Finally I finished the chapter!

Itachi: I can't believe how insensitive you made me! I mean "we had a tragedy" "ah" I'm not that cold-hearted!

Iro: sure you aren't Mr. s_he'll get killed on the first mission._

Me: Well R&R! (No flames please)


	2. Why Itachi is glad his mother can cook

Yay chapter 2!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating dinner at Iro's place, Itachi learned one thing. Iro. Can't. Cook. He also learned that her sister Unmei, did not enjoy having him there and continued to glare at him throughout the "meal". Iro just kept on blabbing away about random stuff, while little by little, Itachi and Unmei scraped small portions of their "food" so to speak, into the houseplant behind them, which Iro explained, always seems to die during dinner.

It was obvious Iro cooked every night because Unmei was so skinny. Her clothes were unfitting but he could see her arms were bony and pale. Itachi poked some of the blueish-greyish stuff on his plate with his chopsticks until Unmei broke the silence.

'So Itachi, what is your relationship with my sister?'

Iro choked on her "food" and Itachi's chopsticks clattered onto the plate.

'I told you before! Itachi and I are just teammates!'

'That's not what it looks like to me.'

Itachi ignored their yelling and stared at his "dinner" which seemed to be turning orange.

Itachi and Iro went for a walk after dinner.

'So Iro. Explain to me why your sister acted so weird around me. Is she always like that?'

'Most of the time. But she was especially acted weird around you because you're an Uchiha.'

'What does that have to do with anything?!'

Iro was very quiet for a moment.

'15 years ago, our father died before I was born. So my mother raised me and Unmei on her own. But on day, just a few months ago in fact, a group of ninja broke into our house. Our mother told us to hide in the basement without her. We came out eventually to see if it was safe but once we did, we saw our mother get killed right in front of our eyes. And their leader, was an Uchiha. Your father I believe.

Itachi was stunned. 'M-m-my father?'

Iro nodded.

'But how do you know he's my father?'

'Those lines on your face.' Iro said gesturing to the lines on Itachi's face. 'He had those too.'

Itachi all of a sudden felt very guilty. He stared at his feet which seemed glued to the ground. 'Iro I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy.'

Iro smiled at him. 'It's okey you didn't know. Sorry for giving you a long answer for a short question.'

'Hey no problem'

That night Itachi's eyes were clouded with the thoughts of his own parents being murdered right in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: well another chapter done

Unmei: I bet you're going to pair Itachi up with my sister.

Itachi: I don't care if I'm with her or not she's a nice kid. As long as she doesn't cook for me I'm good.

Unmei: You better not make her cry or else.

Itachi: Or else what?

Unmei: I'll tell her how you really feel about her cooking.

Itachi: You better not.

Me: Well R&R! No flames!


	3. Deidara a perv?

Well chapter 3 is now up! Yay me!

And another Oc arrives!

Kana Geisei

Age:19

Hair: (if you watch Mahoraba, imagine Kozue's hair but orange with no bells and white ribbons instead of pink.)

Eyes: Orange

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi walked around the restaurant. Iro invited him to eat with her and her sister but he couldn't find her anywhere

"Hey Itachi!"

It's been 3 months since Itachi and Iro met. After that they nearly became inseparable. Itachi looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and just as expected, saw Iro, Unmei, and some girl he didn't recognize.

"Who's this?" Itachi asked gesturing to the red-head sitting beside Unmei.

"Oh this is Kana. She's been my friend for as long as I remember."

Itachi sat next to Iro and picked up a menu. "So what are we getting?"

Unmei rolled her eyes. "We already ate, we're leaving now."

"What?"

"It's not my fault it took so long for you to fid us."

Itachi sighed. Iro placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. When we go to my house I can cook something for you."

"Uh... that won't be necessary...I already ate"

"Why would you eat before coming to a restaurant?"

"You know the Norse say that a hungry person is never the best talker."

"But you never talk at all."

"You know let's just drop it okey."

Kana played with a strand of her red hair.

"Ah young love." she murmured under her breath

"You know what shut up!" Iro yelled at her.

______________________________________________________________________________

At Iro's house, the four of them managed to have a nice conversation, well not without Unmei and Kana saying Iro and Itachi would make such a cute couple and stuff like that (as a joke) when there was a knock on the door. Unmei answered it.

A blond shinobi from the hidden rock with blue upturned eyes stood at the doorway.

"Uh..." he looked down at his feet embarrassed.

"Who's that?" Itachi asked.

"Oh that's Deidara." Iro answered. "He has a huge crush on Unmei so is constantly stopping by."

Deidara managed to look up and asked Unmei if he could come in. Unmei rolled her eyes and let him in. Just as Unmei closed the door there was another knock. Behind the door was a tall man with slicked back white hair and violet eyes.

"Who is that?" Itachi asked again.

"I have no idea." Iro whispered back.

"Hi my name is Hidan of the hot spring village. I have message for Deidara. Well anyway you were at my village last week and the women of my village want me to tell you that just because you are an artist doesn't mean you have the right to peep at them."

Deidara's face turned red. Unmei kicked him out. Hidan stuck around for a while and managed to eat some of Iro's food without gagging. Unmei and Kana had a cat fight over a dango, and Iro and Itachi got to sit back and watch the whole thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Finished at last!

Hidan: Deidara you just got owned!

Deidara: What are you doing here?

Unmei: Deidara how did you find us?

Deidara: Well...

Kana: *cough* stalker *cough*

Iro: Itachi that reminds me what _are_ those lines on your face? *pokes lines*

Itachi: I have no idea...NOW STOP POKING ME!

Me: Well R&R no flames please (only you can prevent wild fires)


	4. Where the plot finally starts

Well chapter 4 is now up!

Warning this chapter involves lots of LEMON!

Unmei: Hey Deidara!

Deidara: Yeah?

Unmei: *squirts lemon in Deidara's eyes*

Deidara: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: That's it...WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING YOU PERVERTS?!

(This chapter involves slight spoilers from the manga)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi sat on a bench. "I can't carry out this mission I just can't. No matter what the village elders say I can't do it!" he thought to himself. His thought were interrupted when a purple haired kunoichi walked by and sat next to the dark haired Uchiha.

"Hi!"

"Hi." Itachi barely murmured under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

Itachi raised his head, facing Iro. "Were you ever in a situation where you knew you had to do something, but just didn't know how?"

Iro raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing"

"You missed practice yesterday."

"Yeah I know"

Itachi took off his headband and wiped his brow. "So where were you?" Iro asked.

"Oh I was at a meeting, with the village elders."

"Oh okey!"

______________________________________________________________________________

That night, Itachi crept by Iro's window. "Come on Itachi. He thought to himself. You won't be able to do this after the mission." he thought to himself. He knocked on Iro's window. Iro opened it. "Itachi! What the hell are you doing"

"Iro come with me. I have something to show you."

Iro nodded and followed him out the window, keeping her guard up, he was acting rather strange tonight and she was ready for the worse.

Itachi lifted up the bottom of a wire fence, Iro crawled under, shortly followed by Itachi.

"Follow me." Itachi said. Iro nodded and followed him into the woods.

Inside the woods there was a small creek. Itachi stood in the middle of the creek. He pulled Iro close to him.

"So what do you want?" Iro asked nervously

"You" Itachi replied.

Before Iro could respond Itachi pressed his lips onto hers. Iro was stunned, but eventually gave in to his kiss. Iro pulled back.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Was this what you were talking about earlier about knowing you have to do something but just don't know how?"

Itachi smiled. "No" he replied.

"Can I go home now?" Iro asked?

"Sure." Itachi said blushing.

"So we're going out now right?" Iro asked as she stepped out of the creek, her shoes soaking wet.

"Yeah guess so."

Shisui Uchiha died later that night. His body was found in the river.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Finished!

Deidara: We didn't get any screentime!

Unmei: Itachi killed Shisui Itachi killed Shisui Itachi killed Shisui !

Itachi: I did not...he drowned himself in the river...

Unmei: Yeah. He drowned himself...WITH A KNIFE STICKING OUT OF HIS BACK YOU CRAZY HOMICIDE!

Itachi: Maybe he didn't know wether to drown himself or stab himself so he did both.

Unmei: How can you stab yourself and drown at the same time?

Itachi: What do I look like a suicide expert?!

Me: Well R&R No flames

Hidan: Burn baby burn

Me: Shut up!


	5. Hidan the gangster

Chapter 5!

Slight spoilers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi looked around at the guests at Shisui's funeral. He saw only black. All the guests were

dressed in black. He looked around the crowd for Iro. He couldn't find her.

"_She hasn't spoken to me ever since I kissed her._" he thought to himself. He sighed. After many sorrys and goodbyes, Itachi went over to Iro's house.

He knocked on the door. After about 10 minutes Iro opened the door.

"I heard about Shisui." she said after opening the door.

"Yeah" Itachi looked down at his feet. "Why did I come to see her in the first place?" he thought to himself.

"Itachi I'm very sorry." Her grey eyes looked into his. "You must feel horrible believe me I had my share of tragedies."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk with me."

Iro nodded and followed him out the door.

Itachi looked around nervously.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"What do you mean?" Iro asked.

"When I kissed you...I feel like you hate me now..." Itachi murmured.

"Why would I hate you?" Iro asked raising an eyebrow.

Itachi looked up. "So you don't hate me?"

Iro grinned at him. "You would have to do something really bad for me to hate you."

He leaned forward. "So if you don't mind me asking...what kind of technics do you have?"

Iro sighed of relief. "Well nothing special, all I can do is cover things with glass."

Itachi frowned. "But isn't glass a very rare technic?"

"Yeah but I'm not very good, but I am pretty skilled at heeling."

Itachi's head turned sideways. "I-Iro..."

Iro looked up at him (A/N: Yes up according to the handbook, Itachi is roughly 5'7, and I decided to make Iro 5'4)

He turned his head to the side slightly "I think...I l-l"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PUDDING SPIT IT OUT UCHIHA!" Iro yelled.

"I love you."

Iro sweatdropped. He said it so bluntly. Her thoughts were interrupted when Itachi leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidan: Hello everyone! Hi2000 won't be here today because she is sick with the flu. So naturally because she likes me best, she put me in charge! So I changed the font because this font was approved by Jashin!

Unmei: Oh come on! The font is going to be Matisse ITC!

Iro: No one can read that!

Kana: ...I like this font.

Itachi: we are using times new roman just like everybody else!

Deidara: Itachi. Stop being so boring and choose a font with more style!

Unmei: Anyone catch that?

Iro: Nope

Hidan: Fine we'll use times new roman! So what are we going to do?

Iro: Well Hi2000 said we should do a confession circle.

Deidara: Why?

Unmei: So the readers think of us, the OCs as less Mary Sue, and they also get to laugh at the cannon characters.

Hidan: I'll go first. My confession is, I am in love...with Deidara! (He's joking yaoi fans!)

Deidara: Oh Hidan, I'm sorry but I'm in love with another!

Hidan: who?!

Deidara: Itachi (joking)

Unmei: let's move on...my confession is...I have a slight turtle fetish...

Hidan: *gasp!*

Itachi: *gasp!*

Deidara: *trying to rent a turtle suit*

Unmei: Deidara your turn.

Deidara: I'm a pyromaniac

Iro: well my confession is, my cup size is AAA.

Deidara: (to Itachi) and why do you like her?

Itachi: it's not just about looks you perv!

Kana: well my confession is, I used to be addicted to drugs.

Iro: what?! We were on the same team for years and you never told us?!

Itachi: Okey it's my turn...well...my legs look weird...

All but Itachi: that's it?

Unmei: and we now present to you, Hidan that gangster.

Hidan: Wazzup homie G? So one day my homies and I were...

Itachi: (from a distance) SHUT UP!

Me: well *cough* thanks for reading *cough*


End file.
